The Fastest Family Alive
by plzsm1le
Summary: After being caught robbing a store by The Flash, Wally West is forced to live with his aunt, uncle and cousins, all of whom he has almost no relationship with. Follow Wally as he finds a place for himself among the Flash Family. AU. Better than it sounds.
1. Busted

**I'm still super in love with my other story, no fears.**

**This is AU, but it still has cannon characters their back stories and ages are just a little different. **

**I think AU is fun because now I get to pretend like I'm DC and screw with story lines.**

**Characters: Barry Allen - The Flash, Iris Allen - Barrys wife, Wally West - Kid Flash, Bart Allen - Impulse (Barrys nephew from this time period, to simple it down a bit) Don and Dawn Allen - Barry and Iris's children (The ones shes pregnant with in Bloodlines, only Bart's not Dons son in this) and believe it or not because I LOVE her Jenni ****Ognats (In the comics shes Dawns daughter that goes by the superhero name of XS, but in this I'm just making her Barts sister) Johnny, Jesse, and Libby Chambers - Johnny Quick, Jesse Quick, and Liberty Belle (Speedster superheroes in the comics and kind of this story and the neighbors) Joan and Jay Garrick - The original Flash and his wife (Also the neighbor/grandparent figures) and Max Crandall - Max Mercury (Neighbor, superhero...etc) **

**DC owns this. And other people own other things.**

* * *

Wally West had never been close to anyone in his family really. Sure he had relatives, but he never actually spent time with any of them.

Until recently that is.

He couldn't believe that his uncle, Barry Allen, was actually The Flash. He'd seen the man a total of ten times in his entire life and he turned out to be his hero. The entire reason he was even in this mess was because of The Flash. He'd always loved the scarlet speedster and love turned to obsession when he'd hit about twelve.

Wally had vowed to be just like Flash.

Of course things hadn't really gone as Wally had originally planned. His father and him made an agreement when he was nine and his mother died. Wally could do whatever he wanted as long as he payed rent. That had escalated to his father quitting his job, drinking heavily and turning bitter and mean. Wally had quickly became the soul source of income paying all bills, buying booze for his father and food, on top of his rent.

With free rein over himself Wally had started hanging out with the troubled kids, started partying, dropped out of high school and, most importantly, found _it_.

Velocity 9.

The street drug had done what the dealer told him it would do and more. Believe it or not he was actually quite the science prodigy and had found a way to reverse engineer the product and make its effects permanent.

He could finally be just like his hero.

Ironically, he became the exact opposite. Money was tight and he had quickly turned to theft in order to support himself and his father. It had worked wonders until two nights ago.

_Wally, or The Kid (as he had started calling himself) eyed the cash register in the local closed Starbucks hungerly.  
_

_He hadn't eaten in almost a day, which was like a week in normal time, and it was his ticket to McDonalds. He pulled the hood of his yellow jacket over his head, vibrated through the door, and was prying open the cash register in less than a minute._

_He felt a hand grab his arm roughly as the drawer opened._

_"Finally! I've been on your trail for months Kid," The Flash said happily._

_Wally spun quickly, causing Flash to fall forward out of shock and sending them both tumbling to the ground. Kid shoved the man hard in the chest and tried to bolt from underneath him. Flash grabbed his hood, pulling it down along with the Kid himself._

_"Let go!" He snapped, trying to climb to his feet again._

_"W..Wally?!" Flash pulled them both to their feet and pushed back his cowl._

_"Barry Allen?!" Kid stared wide eyed at his aunts husband._

_"Oh this is going to be a long night,"_

It was to. Barry and Iris had both come to his house and spoken to his father. They all agreed after seeing the way he lived that it would be best for Wally if he lived with his them until Rudy got his act together and Kid got his life back on a positive track and learned to use his powers better.

That's how he, Wally West, had found himself standing in his aunt and uncles living room with a Wallmart bag clenched tightly in his right hand.

"Is that really all you have?" Barry asked.

Wally nodded. His pillow, three T-shirts, a jacket, two pairs of pants and his sneakers was all he had to his name.

His uncle frowned deeply, "We'll go shopping tomorrow. Bart needs a new pair of shoes anyway,"

"I'm sorry, Bart?"

"My brothers son, he and his sister Jenni live with us too. They're speedsters like we are and I'm helping them get a better hold on their powers,"

It clicked.

"Impulse?" The Flashs sidekick whom Wally might or might not have been **extremely** jealous of.

"That's him!" Barry said proudly.

Wally's eyes narrowed a bit. "Where are they now? And the twins?" Don and Dawn Allen were Wally's six year old cousins, whom he had seen at birth and at Thanksgiving when he was ten.

"School. Same place you'll be starting next Monday,"

"Wait what? I don't go to school, I dropped out,"

"Wally you're sixteen. How far in life are you going to get without a high school diploma?"

"But..!"

"No buts. You're going," Wally sighed and nodded in reluctant agreement.

"C'mon Kid. I'll show you to your room," Wally fallowed his uncle up a flight of stairs to the last door in a short narrow hallway.

"I'm sorry were so short on space. You'll have to share with your cousins," He opened a door to reveal a room twice the size of his at home. The walls were red, there was a bunk bed and a twin sized bed on opposite sides of the room, a desk, a dresser, and a closet. There were books, medals and trophys on shelves, Flash propaganda covered most of the wall space and pictures of the Allen family were everywhere there wasn't.

It was the room Wally had always wanted.

"It's perfect," He heard himself mutter.

"Your beds the top bunk and feel free to put your clothes in the dresser or closet. I had the boys str-,"

"WERE HOME!" A voice boomed from downstairs. Wally blinked and a boy a head shorter than him appeared in the doorway.

"You must be Wally! I'm Bart Allen, Bart, Impulse, Bart Impulse, whatever you want to call me really it's all crash," Wally noticed that he rambled a lot, even for a speedster.

"I'm Wally," He said, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Crash! So I guess because Uncle Barry's your uncle to that makes us cousins!" Bart Crash Impulse Allen smiled widely, wrapped his arms around Wally and squeezed.

Wally patted his back lightly and shot Barry a wide eyed look that screamed 'HELP'.

"Bart, maybe we should let Wally get settled in,"

"Sure thing Uncle Barry! I'll go help Aunt Iris with dinner," He sped off.

"Dinners at six Kid," Barry said softly, squeezing Wallys shoulder as he passed.

Wally sighed deeply and jumped onto the top bed.

"Home sweet home,"

* * *

**Hate it? Maybe not?**

**Please tell me if you think I should continue or not.**

**Review!**


	2. Neighbors

**I really love reviews. Even if your just like "I hate you" I'll except it. JK I'd probably cry.**

**I want to try and update every Wednesday. Don't hold me to that, but I'll try.**

**So these first few chapters are going to be about Wally trying to establish a relationship with some of his relatives. Also Wally and Jesse aren't any kind of ship I just think their friendship is cool.**

**This time: Ms. Dawn Allen, The Tornado Twin!**

**DC and others own this.**

* * *

Wally must have fallen asleep at some point because the next the he knew he was being shaken lightly awake.

"Waaalllllyyyy..."

He cracked his eyes open to see Dawn, bright red hair barley hanging past her shoulders.

"Yes?" He muttered.

"Dinner!" She said rocking from her heels to her toes faster than any normal child could have.

"'Kay" He mumbled, rolling over on his side so that his back was to the little girl.

"Dinner!" She repeated, "It's time to eat!"

When he didn't respond she climbed onto his bunk and poked him until he looked at her.

"Food is done! Aren't you hungry?" It was obvious that him not getting up immediately confused her. Speedsters ate more food in a day than five normal people combined.

Wally sighed in discontent and shook his head.

"I'll go get Daddy and tell him you're sick," Wally shot up straight and grabbed hold of Dawns shirt before she could gain enough momentum to bolt out of the room.

"Yeah I'm hungry," He was hungry, he had just grown accustomed to not eating very much.

Dawn smiled widely as he finally slid off the bed and stretched his arms above his head.

"C'mon," She grabbed his hand and sped off, barley giving him enough time to register the fact that the girl was a speedster also and he needed to actually _run _to avoid his arm being pulled out of socket.

Milliseconds later they materialized into the kitchen. Barry and Iris had one of those tables meant for people who had company a lot so there was room for him and about ten other people. There was more food on the in front of him now than Wally had seen in one place since his mother was alive.

"I made you a plate sweetheart but feel free to seconds, thirds, whatever you want," Iris said, putting a platter with enough food on it to kill Java the Hut in Wallys hands.

Wally looked around for a good place to sit and found Barry was at one end of the table and Iris the other, Bart was seated by a dark haired girl who Wally assumed was his sister and Dawn in the chair by her twin.

"Here Wally!" Bart patted the chair beside him and Wally sighed and sat.

"So how was everybody's day at school?" Barry asked.

"The other kids had races at recess and Dawn and me didn't play!" Don said proudly.

"That's good guys, I'm glad," Wally wondered if using powers outside of their home was a total no no, or if the rule just applied to the little kids.

"We're touring the middle school class rooms next week," Jenni said.

"My baby sisters gonna be a big bad sixth grader next year," Bart laughed, poking Jenni in the side playfully.

"You're only going to be in the eighth grade Bart. You're not that much older than me!" There was no way in Hell that kid was in middle school he barley came to Wally's shoulder.

"How old are you?" Wally muttered.

"Fourteen!"

"Bart's_ thirteen,_" Jenni corrected pointedly, "I'm eleven,"

"I'll be fourteen in eight months,"

"That's a long time,"

"Is not!"

"On what planet is that not a long time?"

"Uh, Mars!"

"How was your day Bart?" Barry asked, interrupting the siblings squabbling.

"Fine," Bart said quickly, turning his attention to his dinner.

"No problems?"

"No Uncle Barry, everything was fine,"

"You sure? Because I can talk to the principal abo-"

"No! I mean, c'mon Uncle Barry, I'm a super hero after all! I can take care of it. Everything's crash,"

"Whats going on?" Wally asked.

"Bart's been having some trouble with a boy at his school," Iris said.

"Really?" Bart seemed like one of those really annoying friendly kids that everybody liked.

"Yeah," Bart mumbled, "Thad Thawne, he hates me."

"Why?"

"I worked with his father until I caught him tampering with crime scene evidence. I had to report him and he was fired," Barry explained, "He's had it out for me ever since."

"That's some stupid shit, to hold a grudge like that," Wally said, finally digging into the plate his aunt had made him.

"Language Wally,"

"Sorry,"

(..) (..)

The next day was Saturday so Barry, Wally, Bart and Don 'jogged' to the mall for some male bonding.

"So Hibbet first? Their shoes seem to last longer than most the other companies," Barry said as they walked through the Macy's entrance.

"Yeah! I need some new socks too. AndImighthavemeltedmybasketballshortswhenIrantothemountaintheothernight," Bart kept trying to hop onto Wally's back and Wally had to resist the urge to snap at the the boy.

"Of course," Barry sighed, ruffling Bart's hair playfully.

"Sorry!" Bart laughed.

"Daddy, can we get ice cream?" Don asked, pulling on Barry's shirt.

"Sure thing! After we shop,"

Wally felt very out of place with the Allens. They all fit each other so perfectly and it just didn't sit right with him. They were amazingly kind and Wally seemed like such a _punk_ teenager in comparison.

"Where do you want to go Wally?" Barry kept doing that, trying to get him to voice his opinion, engage openly in the conversation.

"'D'no. I just need, like, a new shirt and a pair of jeans," Wally was not a frequent mall shopper.

"Come on Wally, you need a lot more than that. We could go to Holister! They have the crashest cologne. Oh, or we could go to Aeropastle I really like their hoodies. I don't know, you seem more like a Hot Topic person to me...Hmmmm..Maybe we coul-"

"Hey guys!" A pretty blond girl somewhere around Wally's age ran up and gave Don and Bart a tight hug.

"Jesse! What are you doing here?" Bart laughed, returning the embrace.

"I was shopping with my mom but I kind of ditched her. Who's your friend?" The girl, Jesse, rested her chin on the top of Bart's head and peered at Wally.

"Oh right right. Jesse, this is my totally crash cousin Wally. He's a speedster too. Wall-E this is our neighbor Jesse,"

The words '_He's a speedster too_' shot through Wally's mind for a few seconds until common sense reared its head.

"You're Jesse Quick," Wally said, keeping his voice low.

"And you're Wally," She smiled.

"You live next door?" He hadn't seen anyone outside except old people.

"Yeah. Me and my mom and dad,"

"Most of the neighbors are either superheroes or retired ones," Bart said.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming," Wally muttered.

"So you live with Barry and Iris?"

"Yup,"

"You going to Central High?" She asked as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and started texting.

"He is," Barry said and Wally made a face.

School.

Ugh.

"Well I gotta run but I'm sure I'll see you around," Jesse smiled and walked away.

"Bye Jesse!" Don called.

"So...Hibbet?" Barry said, steering the three boys in the direction of the store.

"Sounds good to me," Wally nodded.

He liked the way Hibbet smelled of new rubber, It reminded him of the way his sneakers smoked when he ran.

"This one seems pretty crash to me," Bart said as he sat a large baseball cap backwards on his head.

"Nope," Barry corrected, pulling the hat off Bart and causing his hair to stick up every direction in the world.

Wally snickered ans Don exclaimed "You look like a porky pine!"

Bart scowled and smoothed his hair over before sniping back "Well you two look like wild foxes died on your heads!"

"His was still better!" Wally laughed as Bart blushed.

"Shoes boys, remember?" Barry said suppressing a grin to the best of his ability.

"I like yellow," Wally said automatically.

"Then yellow it is Kid," Barry said with a big smile.

(..) (..)

Nearly three hours later Wally and the Allens finally returned home with bags full of clothes, shoes and electronics.

"How was shopping?" Iris asked.

"Good!" Don exclaimed, still eating his chocolate ice cream.

"I'm happy you had fun," Iris laughed, "Did you get what you needed?"

"And more," Wally said. He and Bart had taken about three minutes to put up all of the things they had bought that day. How did he live before super speed?

"I'm glad, you needed it. Wally will you do me a favor and tell Dawn to come inside soon? Shes in the yard,"

"Sure thing Iris," Wally ducked out of the back door and hopped off the porch.

"Daaaaawwwnn," He yelled, "Oh Daaawwwwwnn!"

"Yeah?" He heard her little voice call.

"Your mom wants you to go in soon," He said.

Dawn materialized next to him, eyes red and puffy.

"Okay," She sniffed.

"Hey whats wrong?" He asked, dropping down on one knee to look the little girl in the eye.

"I kicked my ball into mean old Mr. Hansen's back yard and he took it in his house,"

Wally raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So? Just go ask for it back,"

"You don't understand!" Dawn sighed dramatically, "Mr. Hansen hates us."

"Why? Did Barry replace him or something? I mean, was he the original Flash or something like that?"

"No silly! Grandpa Jay was Flash before Daddy. Mr. Hansen just hates everybody,"

Wally rolled his eyes. He could take care of this right? If Barry and Bart could handle supervillans, Wally could do something as simple as get his cousins ball back from an elderly neighbor. C'mon, he _was_ the Wallman.

He stuck his head back inside and yelled "We'll be in in a few!" To his waiting aunt before he turned and held his hand out to the little girl, "Show me where he lives,"

"Really?!" Dawn smiled excitedly and started pulling Wally towards the house directly next to theirs.

Wally walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door causing Dawn to let go of his hand and duck behind him and latch herself onto his leg. He was a little honored that she trusted him to keep her safe.

"Yes?" A voice snapped as the door opened.

Wally eyed the man in front of him. He was old, no doubt about it, and Wally had to stifle a laugh at his large white mustache.

"Yeah man, my little cousin kicked her ball into your back yard. Anyway she can get it back?" The man eyed Wally in return.

"No," He snapped, closing the door.

Wally quickly (almost to quickly) stopped it with his foot.

"And why not!?"

"Because I'm tired of you damn neighborhood brats trashing up my property! Next time she'll know to be more careful!"

"You're not serious?"

"Absolutely!" The man shoved Wally back, shut the door and shouted "Get off my lawn!"

"I told you!" Dawn cried, eyes starting to water.

"Don't worry Dawnie, we'll get your ball back,"

"How?" Dawn sniffed as they walked back to their home.

"I'll just vibrate through the wall and get it,"

"Don't! He could see you and then Daddy would get mad at us!"

Wally rolled his eyes. "What if I get him outside, then run in and grab it."

"That could work!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Wait right here," Wally ran back into the house at a normal pace and collected vinegar, baking soda and a water bottle, and ran back out.

"What'cha makin'?" Dawn asked as he mixed the soda and vinegar in the bottle and twisted the top back on.

"You'll see," He smiled and threw it over the fence into Hansen's yard.

Seconds, minutes for them, later the bottle literally exploded. Hello grade school science.

"Whoa!" Dawn shouted, hoping back.

Hansen came running out of his house screaming "What the hell!" and Wally bolted inside and time turned to jelly around him. He bolted through all of the rooms, looking everywhere he could think of until he came to a closet literally filled with children's toys. Balls, toy cars and plains, Frisbees, kites and anything else you could ever imagine were packed tightly into the small space. He scanned the place thoroughly before deciding the ball with the Flash symbol on it must belong to Dawn.

He was about to jet when a thought had entered his head. This old man had a _really_ nice house full of _really_ nice things that he could sell for a _really_ nice price. He wouldn't know Wally had done it...But his uncle would. For some strange reason he felt like disappointing Barry would be worse than getting his ass thrown in jail by The Flash.

Wally shook his head and ran back outside before the screen door even shut.

"This yours?" He asked, holding a bright red ball out to Dawn who squealed and jumped up and down.

"Yeah! Wow thanks Wally! You're the coolest ever!" She held her arms up and he swung her into the hug she had wanted.

Was it dorky that he actually felt cool? Probably.

"What was that noise?!" Barry called, sticking his head outside.

"Nothing!" Wally and Dawn shouted back simultaneously.

Having an alliance with his six year old cousin might not have been much, but for Wally, it was an honest start.

* * *

**I have ideas for this story. I really like it a lot. **

**The Flash family is one of my very favorites.**

**It will get more organized and longer the farther along we get, promise.**

**Review!**


	3. School

**I loved all my reviews! I got some really sweet comments and some really good advice.**

**So truth be told the only thing I love more than superhero kids is supervillan kids.**

**New characters: Len Snart - Captain Cold, leader of the Flash's Rouge gallery (bad guy group) / Hartley Rathaway - The Pied Piper (he's gay FYI)/ James Jesse - The Trickster / ****Thaddeus Thawne - Inertia (Barts clone in the books but I'm just making him Professor Zooms son in this) / ****Eobard Thawne - ****Professor Zoom (Barry's arch enemy)  
**

**DC owns it.**

* * *

Wally had never really liked Sundays. It felt wrong to him to steal on a day that was suppose to be for peace and rest and good. That apparently didn't matter to the Rogues though because they had decided to rob Central City First National Bank. Wally, being the new oldest, had been left in charge of his younger cousins while Barry and Bart went to stop the break in and Iris went to report on it.

Jenni sighed heavily next to him "Sure wish they'd let me go sometime. I'm just as fast as Bart is!"

Wally rolled his eyes

"Look at it this way," He said "I'm way older and faster than Bart and I'm sitting here with you."

"Well yeah but you were robbing places yourself until five days ago," Wally made a face. Did Iris and Barry really tell the kids why he had moved in? Not keeping secrets is one thing, completely outing him was another.

"S'pose your right," Wally muttered.

"Walllly I'm hungry!" Don sniffed as he pulled on Wally's new yellow hoodie.

"Me too!" Dawn said from her perch on the back of the couch.

"I am too," Jenni said, nudging him with her shoulder.

Wally was too but he could have waited until dinner. "Well...What do you guys like to eat?"

"Cake!" Don dawn said instantly.

"Pseggti!" Dawn insisted.

"Why don't we just heat up some pizzas?" Wally loved Jenni.

"Pizza it is," Wally smiled. Within five seconds Wally had ran to the kitchen, opened the fridge and gathered seven large pizzas.

"Okay...Preheat oven to 350°...Check...Remove plastic from product...Check...Place in oven...Ch-"

"Wait!" Jenni said, "Aunt Iris always puts something under the them so that stuff wont fall of and burn at the bottom."

That made sense.

Wally grabbed the boxes from off of the counter, placed them in the oven and then placed the pizzas on top.

"Check!" He said closing the stove.

"You guys want to watch a movie or something?"

"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" Dawn squealed.

"Sure..." Wally dug through the movies piled by the TV until he found the correct movie.

"This one?" He asked, holding it up in the air and Dawn nodded, her head a blur. Wally popped the DVD into the slot and hit play.

"Sit by me!" Dawn demanded, patting the couch cushion beside her.

Wally sighed and smiled a bit before sitting down next to his little cousin. Jenni sat on his other side and Don squeezed himself onto the same cushion as his sister. The movie started and Wally felt strangely at home. He had been trying to establish some kind of day to day comfort among his relatives but having only recently started a relationship with them, it was difficult.

"I smell smoke," Jenni said offhandedly.

Wally took in a deep breath.

Huh.

He smelled smoke too.

"Maybe the pizzas are done," He had never actually made oven pizzas before right then.

"They take longer than that," Jenni's eyes widened.

"Just calm down. Ill go check," Wally stood and zoomed to the kitchen.

"Shit," Smoke was spilling out of the stove quickly, making the kitchen air hard to breath. "Stay in there!" Wally shouted to his cousins. Calm deep breaths. Fire needed heat, oxygen, and fuel. Well he was making pizza in a stove so the heat and fuel were staying. He'd seen Barry make a oxygen stealing tornado on the news hundreds of times, he could do it.

"Why should we stay in there Wally?" Jenni, Don and Dawns heads peeked around the corner.

"Whoa a fire!" Dawn cried.

Wally sighed and started spinning at a supersonic speed. The fire died almost eminently but there were pans, pots, and silverware all over the floor. He quickly cleaned up the mess and pulled the burned pizzas out of the oven.

"Now we're gonna starve," Don pouted.

"NO! No no no no no! You're eating! Were ALL eating!" Wally had not gone through all that just to give up. The food was happening. Wally pulled four boxes of cereal out of the cabinet and handed them to the kids.

"Cereal?" Jenni muttered.

"Yes cereal! We are all eating cereal and we are going to love it. Now were going back into the living room, finishing the movie, and NEVER telling anybody, especially Barry and Iris, that this ever happened,"

(..) (..)

"Oh you look so cute!" Iris gushed, trying to fix his hair for literally the hundredth time.

Wally wore a white t shirt under a long sleeved plaid shirt, a new pair of jeans and his new yellow tennis shoes. A large upgrade over his old clothes.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes. Your education is very important Wally," Barry said patting his back.

"Schools fun!" Dawn promised reaching for his hand.

"Pictures! I have to get pictures! Everybody get together..Say cheese!" Iris smiled and snapped picture after picture while the kids smiled.

"They have to go Iris," Barry laughed. Iris frowned and gave everyone a kiss on the forehead. "I love you guys! Have a good day! Be safe!" Dawn still held tightly to Wally's hand as they walked to school. They had become what she referred to as 'besties' since Wally saved her ball. All the lovey dovey physical contact was starting to wear him down. He hadn't had a lot of it in recent years.

"Okay soooooo the schools are all in one here. The grade school kids are in a separate building all together, but their on the same campus. Middle and high school are in the same building just different classes and lunch hours. But Ill see you in the hall! Maybe your locker will be by mine! That would be sooooo crash! Don't you think Wally! We coul-"

"Were here Bart," Jenni sighed,interrupting Bart's rambling.

Dawn, Don and Jenni went towards the smaller building while Bart pulled Wally to the larger one. Walking through the front doors made Wally's stomach turn. Wally hated school. Bart led him to the front office where a middle aged woman with large glasses, beehive hair and a large mole sat behind her desk on a cell phone.

"Hi Ms. Lue! My cousin Wally needs his schedule," Bart chirped happily. Ms. Lue sighed, muttered "Bye Peggy," into the phone and then hung up the phone before shooting Wally the glare of all glares.

"Your cousin?" She said with obvious distaste.

"Yup!"

"How many of you Allen kids are there? I don't know how many more I can take. Wally you said?" Ms. Lue started digging through files on her desk.

"Wallace West," Wally sighed wishing he had something to hide his face in.

"_Wallace_?" Bart and Ms. Lue coursed.

"Yessss," Wally hissed in annoyance, he new it was bad they didn't have to remind him. Ms. Lue finally found Wally's class listing and handed it to him. "Here you go kid,"

Wallace Rudolf West  
Locker # 148  
Speech 9 - 12  
English II 10  
World History 10-11  
Lunch  
Financial Literacy 9 - 12  
AP Chemistry 12  
Trigonometry 12  
Athletics 7 - 12

"Why am I in twelfth grade math and science?" Wally asked.

"Your pre enrollment tests indicate that you're ready for upper level classes. There are several other kids in your position. Bart here has upper level classes," Bart smiled and nodded.

"Yeah well, thanks for the scedg. C'mon Bart well be late," Wally grabbed Bart's arm and pulled him into the main hallway.

"Ill see you in PE!" Bart said walking down the opposite hallway. Wally sighed and started walking up and down the hall looking for his locker and when he finally found it he discovered a boy with blond hair, bright blue pants and a orange shirt asleep in front of it.

"Hey man..I need to get in there," Wally muttered, nudging the boy with his shoe. The boy cracked an eye open and moaned.

"Gimme a sec man," He yawned.

Wally noticed that the boy had some serious bags under his eyes. Must not sleep. Ever. The boy literally flipped to his feet and scratched the back of his head.

"You new here?" He asked opening the locker next to Wally's.

"Yeah. Wally West by the way," The blond boy smiled widely.

"James Jesse," James said.

"So where you from?"

"Keystone but I dropped out. Only reason I'm here now is because my uncles makin me,"

"I feel you man. Its ether this or juvie. Juvie sucks worse,"

"You get in some trouble or something?" Wally asked in confusion.

James laughed but before he could answer Wally the bell rang. "You know where...speech is?"

"Hey that's my first hour too! C'mon Ill show you," Wally fallowed James to the room 34 and sat down next to him. Wally looked around uneasily as more and more kids filed into the room. At some point before the bell rang a boy who had red hair and was provably in the year above Wally's sat down on James other side.

"What happened to you last night? You didn't go back home and I got scared and I thought you were dead but Len said you weren't but I still thought that!" James immediately snapped at the other boy.

"I am fine James. I just went got taken to my parents house," The red head boy sighed.

"Speds," James said the word as though it was a bad one.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Hartley this is Wally my new friend. Wally, this is Hartley, my old friend," Wally smiled and nodded at the other boy. He wouldn't have called himself James friend considering the fact that they had had one conversation but he felt like if he told James that the blond boy would literally cry.

Hartley shot Wally a skeptical look. "Friend huh? We'll see."

(..) (..)

James was in his first three hours, his gym class, and thankfully his lunch.

"Are you really going to eat _all_ of that?" James asked as he, Wally and Hartley sat at a table in the corner.

"I have a high metabolism," Wally shrugged.

"Do you see what I see?" Hartley nudged James with his elbow and dipped his head in the direction of Wally.

"I do!" James gasped, licking his hand and brushing it through his hair, "Not really your type though Pipe- Hartley,"

"Obviously! I just don't know why she would be coming over to our table,"

Wally turned around to see Jesse walking towards him.

"Hey Wally!" She said as she slipped onto the same bench as him.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked, shooting James and Hartley a very weary look.

"Not at all!" James said

Jesse smiled politely before nibbling on her sandwich.

"Are you going to eat _all_ of that?" James asked, eying her plate.

"I have a high metabolism!"Jesse snapped defensively.

Jesse turned to Wally and started asking him all about his day, from teachers to student to the weather. Wally had to admit that setting with people his own age and discussing a thing as common as school gave him a sense of normality. The friends he had before were all either drug addicts or thieves that would rob you blind without a second thought, no matter how close you thought you were.

When the bell rang he was pleasantly surprised that Hartley was not only in his fourth hour, but willingly sat next to him in it as well. Jesse was in all his upper level classes and had abandoned her group of attractive friends to sit by him despite the odd looks she gained from her peers.

Finally, finally, _finally _athletics, his very last class period of the day, rolled around.

Hartley was more band than sports oriented and Jesse was a girl so that just left James and Wally.

"I'm on the gymnastics team," James informed him, "I use to be an acrobat at a circus."

"Maybe I'll run track. I'm good at running,"

Wally and James talked idly as they changed into there athletic clothes and made their way out of the locker room and into the main gym. As they emerged Wally looked for signs of Bart on the middle school locker room side. He finally spotted him leaned against the wall with his head down.

"Hey I need to talk to my cousin real fast okay?" James shrugged and started stretching his arms as Wally walked over to Bart.

Wally shoved Bart's arm playfully and the younger boy almost jumped out of his skin.

"Whoa, whats got into you?" Bart was just as bad as the rest of the Allens with the hugging smothering thing.

"Nothing! Nope nothing wrong here at Bart central, Its all crash! You just took me by surprise is all," Bart smiled widely and shoved Wally back lightly.

Wally wanted to ask more questions but the couch blew the whistle and demanded middle school be on one side and high school on the other. All they were doing was shooting baskets so Wally and James sat in the bleachers and talked. Well James talked while Wally eyed a blond middle school boy and his friends pelt Bart with basketballs.

"Who is that?" Wally asked.

James narrowed his eyes and sighed, "That's Thad. Hes a dick,"

"How could you tell?" Wally asked sarcastically.

"He wants to be in my club with me and my friends but Len says no and I'm glad," James brought up this 'club' a lot when Hartley (who was also in the club apparently) wasn't around to quiet him and Jesse wasn't around to shoot him nervous looks about it.

"Why not?"

"He just wants to hurt people and that's not what were about,"

"Well he's hurting my cousin at the moment and that is going to end _soon_,"

"Need any back up?" James asked as Wally climbed to his feet.

"Nah, he's like twelve. I got this,"

Wally walked over to the younger boys and taped the back of the kids head.

"Can I help you?" Thad snarled, turning around to find himself face to face with Wally's chest.

"Yeah you can lay the Hell off my cousin," Thad seemed to think about it before walking away, shooting Wally hostile glances ever so often.

"Thanks," Bart murmured, "Really thanks,"

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
